shellcorecommand2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Deceleration
Welcome Hi, welcome to ShellCore Command Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shellcoreopedia (proto) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Videogama (Talk) 22:42, February 21, 2011 hai you said say hi, so...hi :D you should edit the skirmish page so it tells details about each update, starting with my favorite..the game before the update.. Deceleration (4/7) Okay, you can do that if you want to. Nothing has really happened here for a few weeks now. Asking Password From: Zero Delta Alpha Dear Deceleration I want to get the Password for the Link to Ep2. How can i prove my self because i already waiting years to play Ep2. And i wont upload it to any where. So please tell me how i can prove my self. Oh hello... To prove yourself you must remain active in the forum for a week or so, so that we can tell if you're trustworthy. Or sign a legally binding document like Adrian1600. We already know about the illegal upload, but there's nothing we can do about it. Deceleration 22:07, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the information. Zero Delta Alpha. Pass. For SC Command Ep. 2 Dear Deceleration, I was hoping to get the password for Shellcore command Epsiode 2, and Im really excited to play it. What can I do to convince you guys I'm trustworthy? And even I do get it, I know nothing how to upload a game, mainly beacuse I'm not a idoit that does stupid things. My fourm Username is Pixel, btw. I could sign, because I have a tablet. Just tell me how to gain your trust. Thanks, The No.1 Hacker. Well using a username like "The No. 1 Hacker" is not the best way to prove your trustworthiness. If you want to you can make just 15 non-spaming post and get the other link. Darty1 19:41, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I have given the password out to 1 other person who asked me out of 23, and he signed a legally binding statement. I'm not giving it to anyone for the next few months, go bother Spar. Deceleration 22:18, March 27, 2012 (UTC) soo um i really dont know how im supposed to prove that im trustworhty but ive spent a year waiting for the second episode after i played it somewhere else soo ya idk Nipod227 20:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) the link is briken anyway, so the password is useless Darty1 15:04, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Power and Mining I think that the "Power and Mining" page should be split between "Power" and "Mining" pages because they are quite different. I also added a "Shards" page as in Episode 3 more shard types may be added, and "Mining" could become quite a long page. I also noticed that on this wiki theres nothing about the dev so I added a page for that (But someone needs to fill it up!). Also, thumbs up for working so hard on the wiki ;) No link here because signature means IP here so I replaced it --> MatthewGB0 19:15, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, You still play ShellCore? do you have any idea why there isn't a ShellCore 3? 06:48, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Im allways here to help decel. btw if you dont know who i am. im Dark_Relentless i for got my login to the wiki and my Orignal Acount lol another thing mind if i find the shell/core value of all ships? excluding drones, semicores, etc. 21:19, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Dark Relentless